Evolución
by LadyChocolateLover
Summary: No se conocen de nada cuando Seamus se sienta con ella. Luego sí se conocen, pero Seamus no para de meter la pata. Su relación avanza, son conocidos, amigos, ¿algo más? Pero son Seamus y Tracey, Tracey y Seamus, y todo está bien. [Regalo para Cris Snape].


_Este_ _fic_ _participa en el Amigo Invisible Navideño 2016 como reserva extra de la reserva extra y fic de último momento._

 **Aviso:** _Este fic es un regalo para_ _ **Cris Snape**_ _. Cris, sé que no soy tu AI y que has tenido que esperar muchísimo para leer algo, pero espero de todo corazón que te guste al menos un poquito. Nunca antes había escrito sobre Seamus (sobre Tracey una vez, y dijo unas tres frases), y no tenía ni idea de que esta pareja (ahora una OTP llamada Seacey) pudiera existir, pero he hecho todo lo que he podido para que el fic quedara bien y se ajustara a lo que pedías. Me hubiera gustado hacer algo más largo y más elaborado, pero no he tenido nada de tiempo, lo siento._

 _Agradecimientos especiales a_ _MrsDarfoy_ _por el beteo._

* * *

 **EVOLUCIÓN**

 **Capítulo único**

 **Año 1999, tren de vuelta a Hogwarts tras las vacaciones de Navidad**

Habría pasado ocho años en Inglaterra y habría superado una guerra, pero Seamus Finnigan seguía teniendo acento irlandés.

Y, para colmo, no podía callar.

—Y entonces Neville escupió toda la cerveza de mantequilla sobre la mesa, y Hermione le hizo ¡pam! —Imitó el gesto de una bofetada, gesticulando animadamente— y le metió una colleja que casi hace que se trague la mesa. Fue muy gracioso, porque en ese momento entró Hannah –ya sabes, Hannah Abott, la novia de Nev– y el pobre chaval se puso más rojo que el pelo de un Weasley, disculpándose a toda prisa. Épico. —Seamus se recostó en su asiento con cara satisfecha y la miró, esperando sin duda alguna reacción.

Tracey elevó las comisuras de la boca en un triste intento de sonrisa amable. No estaba interesada en saber cómo los Gryffindor habían pasado el Año Nuevo, pero Seamus parecía no captar la indirecta.

—¿Por qué pones cara de haber tragado un limón? Solo estaba intentando darte conversación, nada más. Si te molestaba, habérmelo dicho, que me habría callado. —Él –que sí que había captado la indirecta– parecía dolido, y Tracey se mordió el labio brevemente antes de erguir los hombros y sentarse más recta en el asiento, como si se preparara para una batalla.

—No es que me molestara, pero no sé. —Se encogió de hombros—. Resulta extraño que te sentaras aquí de la nada y te pusieras a contarme tus vacaciones.

Seamus cruzó los brazos a la defensiva.

—¿Preferirías que me hubiera buscado otro vagón en lugar de venir a hacerte compañía? Porque aún estoy a tiempo.

—No te pongas así —contestó Tracey de manera apaciguadora—. No me molesta tu presencia, es solo que no entiendo por qué te has sentado aquí. No nos conocemos de nada; no creo que en ocho años hayamos cruzado más de diez frases.

Él se encogió de hombros, todavía mirándola de manera defensiva, como si tuviera que armarse contra sus palabras.

—Es que te he visto aquí sola y he pensado que disfrutarías de mi maravillosa compañía.

Ella alzó una ceja en silencio. Él la contempló desafiante unos instantes antes de hundir los hombros y suspirar.

—Vale, es que no quería ir con Ernie porque me he peleado con él, y las Patil y yo no nos llevamos muy bien últimamente desde que rompí con Padma —admitió—. En realidad iba a meterme en un compartimento solo hasta que llegaran Neville y los demás, pero te he visto aquí sola y he decidido venir contigo, que siempre me has parecido buena persona.

Tracey asintió lentamente.

—De acuerdo. ¿No se preocuparán Longbottom y los demás cuando vean que no vas con ellos?

—No —contestó él secamente.

Tracey pensó en preguntarle la razón, pero decidió no hacerlo; no le correspondía a ella interrogarle acerca de su relación con sus amigos. En su lugar sonrió, hizo crujir los nudillos y le tendió una baraja de cartas.

—¿Te atreves a jugar conmigo al Snap Explosivo?

La cara de Seamus se iluminó entera con su sonrisa.

—Te voy a dar una paliza, serpiente.

No pudo vencerla, ni esa vez ni el resto del año.

* * *

 **Año 2004, despacho de Seamus Finnigan en «Explosiones Deamus: fuegos de confianza».**

—¡Seamus Finnigan!

Seamus se encogió un poco en su asiento cuando Tracey Davies entró, cerró de un portazo y se plantó frente a él con los brazos cruzados.

—Buenos días, Tray —dijo tranquilamente, haciendo como si no hubiera visto la mirada furibunda de la bruja—. ¿Qué te trae por mi despacho en un día tan maravilloso como hoy?

—¡No me llames Tray, Finnigan! —exclamó ella—. ¡Y haz el favor de explicarme por qué, en un día tan maravilloso como hoy, has decidido que hacer explotar el tabique que une tu almacén con la parte de atrás de mi veterinaria era una buena idea!

Seamus esbozó una mueca.

—Sí, no ha sido uno de mis mejores momentos —concedió—. ¡Pero que sepas que la explosión ha sido espectacular!

—Lo sé —respondió ella—, ¡porque justo cuando has decidido hacer explotar la pared yo estaba pasando por allí! ¡No se me ha caído la pared encima porque he sido rápida con la varita! ¡Un poco más y me matas, pedazo de imbécil!

Él abrió las manos para aplacarla.

—Pero no ha pasado nada, ¿verdad? El tabique se arregla con un simple hechizo, tú estás intacta y yo he probado que no puedo vender la _Lumi_ - _Bomb_ para interiores porque es demasiado potente, tal y como me dijo Dean. Todos contentos.

Tracey lo miró boquiabierta.

—¿Me estás diciendo en serio que Dean te dijo que no probaras a explotarlo en interiores y tú has hecho exactamente eso solo para asegurarte?

—De hecho, eso es justo lo que ha pasado —comentó a sus espaldas una voz conocida.

Tracey se giró de golpe y se encontró con Dean Thomas, que, apoyado en el quicio de la puerta, parecía igual de exasperado que ella.

—De hecho, mis palabras exactas fueron estas: «Seamus, ni de coña pruebes la _Lumi-Bomb_ en un sitio cerrado porque revientas algo».

—¿Y aún así lo probaste?

Seamus los miró avergonzado.

—Un error lo tiene cualquiera —se defendió.

Tracey lo miró unos instantes antes de sacar su varita y apuntarle con ella. Musitó algo, y una llamarada de fuego morado salió de su varita y le dio directamente en la cara a Seamus.

—Imbécil. ¡Como vuelvas a hacer algo así, te haré pedazos! —Se dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar en dirección a la salida, parándose al lado de Dean—. Si no controlas mejor a tu amigo, lo haré yo —amenazó.

Dean la observó marchar y le sonrió burlonamente a Seamus.

—No puedo creerme que con lo tranquila y callada que es normalmente, contigo despliegue toda la ira que guarda dentro.

Seamus se encogió de hombros y se pasó la mano por el pelo chamuscado.

—Mientras solo sea la ira, y no un hechizo mortal…

—¡No me tientes, Seamus! ¡No me tientes! —chilló Tracey desde fuera.

Dean y Seamus intercambiaron una mirada preocupada.

* * *

 **Año 2009, apartamento de Tracey Davies**

—Debería estar enfadada, ¿sabes? —Tracey no lo miraba a él, estaba observando atentamente la servilleta en su regazo como si fuera la cosa más interesante del mundo.

—Deberías —concordó Seamus mientras tomaba un sorbo de su copa de vino—. Pero no lo estás.

—No —murmuró ella, y por fin levantó la vista y lo observó—. No lo estoy. ¿Y sabes por qué?

Él alzó una ceja.

—¿Porque acabo de salvarte de la peor cita que podrías haber tenido nunca?

—No.

—¿Porque llevamos diez años siendo amigos y no puedes enfadarte conmigo?

—Tampoco.

—¿Porque aún no he hecho que tu veterinaria saltara por los aires y mira que lo he intentado?

—Ja, ja, ja. —Tracey lo fulminó con la mirada—. No.

—¿Y entonces por qué?

—Porque Luna tenía razón —contestó suavemente tras una breve pausa.

Aquello descolocó a Seamus completamente.

—¿Que Luna tenía razón? ¿En qué? —preguntó, confuso.

—En que… —Ella movió las manos y se señaló a sí misma, y luego lo señaló a él—. No sé cómo lo dijo exactamente, fue algo así como «Vuestra relación ha evolucionado de la absoluta nada a un pequeño todo. Podríais buscar un todo absoluto, ¿no?». Y creo que tiene razón y podríamos intentarlo. —Lo miró sonrojada.

Él parpadeó una, dos, tres veces, y Tracey tragó saliva, visiblemente nerviosa.

—¿Me estás diciendo lo que creo que me estás diciendo?

—No pasa nada si no quieres, yo…

—No, no —la interrumpió él—. Es solo… Bueno, no sé qué decir.

—Haz como si no hubiera dicho nada —murmuró ella, completamente sonrojada y tomando un sorbo apresurado de vino—. Si ignoramos esta conversación, en un par de semanas habremos vuelto a la normalidad.

—¿Y por qué habríamos de ignorar nada? ¿No acabas de pedirme salir?

Ella se hundió en su asiento.

—Bueno, sí.

—Estupendo. —Él sonrió ampliamente—. Le debo cinco galeones a Dean.

—¿Qué?

—Y ahora —continuó él, girándose en el sofá hasta quedar arrodillado frente a Tracey y depositando sus cosas en la mesa—, adivina mi respuesta.

Le tomó la cara con las manos y se inclinó lentamente hasta rozar sus labios con los suyos.

Fue un beso con sabor a vino.

* * *

 _¿Qué tal está? Como nunca había escrito nada sobre ellos, me he tenido que ir inventando sus personalidades por el camino, espero que no quedaran raras xD_

 _¿Reviews?_

 _LadyChocolateLover_


End file.
